White Lies
by CSNprofan
Summary: Blossom Utonium has had a very interesting day: she got her first B plus, crushed things and blasted right off into space in the middle of a very hot afternoon. Will Brick be able to save her from a complete meltdown, or will Little Miss Perfect finally snap? A Reds one-shot! Please read and review! :)


**Hello! Here's my first attempt at a Reds one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy it :) Please feel free to review after reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Powerpuff Girls, neither do I own the image that functions as this story's cover photo.

* * *

><p><em>Brick's POV <em>

Brick glanced at his red digital watch, sighed and waited as the seconds snowballed into minutes. He eyed her desk. Empty. She still wasn't back yet.

_Geez, why do girls always take so long?_

Ms Keane's AP Chemistry lecture of macromolecular bonds was but a dull drone in Brick's ears. Psh, it's not as if he didn't already know this. _What's taking her so long?_ He found his eyes trailing back to her unusually empty desk, and made a mental note to be a lot more discreet. Butch had caught him staring at her in their classes twice last week, and he almost tripped over Boomer when he was sourcing her out from the usual hallway crowd. He needed to stop this and get his wits about him. This was simply ridiculous and unnecessary, not to mention illogical. Humph.

He grimaced as the bell went off, sending shrill rings through the tiny classroom. _If those simple humans thought that was loud, wait till they get to experience super hearing. _

He picked up a sandwich from the cafeteria, clearly not in any mood for Tuesday's mystery meat. He strolled out onto the rough courtyard floors and was met with the relentless heat of the sun. _Damn, hot day._ As if to mock that thought, an icy cool breeze blew over gently, almost untraceably.

Brick found himself drawn to the source of the breeze as he made his way to the benches at the side of the school building. As he poked his head curiously around the corner, he saw a familiar head of blazing red hair, long and tinged with sunset orange. He heard... sniffling?

"Blossom?"

* * *

><p><em>Blossom's POV<em>

As Blossom grew, her powers did too. No longer was it simply just "ice breath", oh no, it was now "cryokinesis". She waved her fingers lightly, churning out graceful wisps of snowflakes. She had been crushed - never in her life had she ever gotten... a B+. On a Chemistry test, for that matter! She rubbed her tired eyes and wiped away warm tears with the sleeve of her jumper. It was a hot day, but she didn't care. The sadness grew like a chill within her.

"Blossom?"

Blossom gasped, jerking up straight and turning her head sharply to see... Brick.

Blossom's initial fright subsided and she slumped against the frigid white walls that were covered in frost. She glared at the floor, anger and humiliation heating up from the inside.

"What do you want, Brick? Come to rub your A+ in my face? Again?"

"Actually, it's an A."

"Apologies, Mr Top-of-the-class." Blossom spat. Blossom never denied it, she was competitive, always has been. She loved the thrill of trying so hard, working till the energy had been sapped out of her, just so she could get that satisfaction of knowing that she had _won_. It had always been easy for her – she _was_ a superhuman with a super brain. But then, Brick, her stupidly intelligent counterpart, had to rival her in _everything_. It was tirelessly annoying. But, it was a good thing, Blossom felt, that she was always up for a challenge, and to use her stellar grades to slap that arrogant smirk off his face would undoubtedly be a triumph for her.

Brick smirked, earning a death glare from Blossom. To her surprise, he lowered himself onto the bench, right next to her. Blossom hesitated for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Well, if you've come in hopes that I admit my defeat, Brick, then I think you've made a wasted trip. You should know that the only reason why I got a B+ is because I was down with the Amoeba Boys' bug that day. If not, I'm pretty sure I would've beat you. Organic chemistry is one of my many strong points, of course."

She wasn't used to self-praise and it felt incredibly wrong to be saying something so pompous, but this was Brick, and Brick was always an exception. She cast her attention on him, clearly confused as he quietly studied the snowflakes that drifted gently onto the luscious green grass under their feet, before melting away under warm sunlight.

She stopped the snowflakes and turned to face him, her mind swimming with hundreds of reasons as to why he was out here. Her expressions hardened and she narrowed her eyes.

"So?" She demanded. "Why are you here? Mockery doesn't work, I'll just beat you next time. Lip service doesn't work, because I'd still want to surpass you. And if you-"

"Why does that test matter so much to you?" Brick asked, genuine curiosity in his red eyes. He munched on his sandwich as he gazed expectantly at Blossom for her answer.

Blossom was very, _very _shocked. She stared at him, wondering why he would ask such a ridiculous question. How could one test NOT matter?

"Wh-what? It matters because it's a mark of my capability. I work hard for my grades, and I like getting what I've worked for. So what?!"

"Cool, yeah, great, but what's it to you if my grades are better than yours?"

"They are not! It's just this _one_ time! Other times, we always get the same grades, genius. And, there was this one time I scored full marks on that calculus test, and I won!"

"Won what?"

"The competition! Everything is a competition, Brick, do you not understand or is your stupid red hat preventing your brain from, I don't know, absorbing information?" Blossom felt her voice rise octaves, a sign of her obvious agitation.

Brick looked at her calmly, still working on his sandwich. _Did he not understand what I just said?!_

"Chill, Blossy, it's just one test."

"First of all, _don't_ call me that, I hate that nickname. Second of all, do you _not_ understand that every test counts? Especially one that's 45% of our grade this term. Humph, so you _are_ out here to mock me, aren't you? Make fun of what I believe in and imply that you're _so_ much smarter than me because you don't study and you can still do considerably well? Well, I don't buy that nonsense! You study, Brick, you study hard and you know it." Blossom hissed. Usually, Blossom was a very level-headed and calm girl, but today, she felt an ugly, wretched feeling consume her. Her agitation was spiking, she could feel it, and oddly enough, she enjoyed it. _What's happening to me?!_

"Oh, Blossy, relax, it's one test. And because of one test, you skip class? Whoa, whoa, you're becoming a rebel, huh?" Oh, that stupid mischievous, arrogant smirk was back on that jerk's face. Oh, how she longed to sock him in the nose, and she'd bet Buttercup would be proud that she had voluntarily punched a Rowdyruff Boy in the face.

As Blossom's anger bubbled and boiled, she felt all semblance of reason leave her.

"I AM NOT A REBEL. I am BLOSSOM UTONIUM, leader of the Powerpuff Girls and an HONOUR STUDENT. I am NOT, and will NEVER BE, spiraling into delinquincy, neither did I skip class! I merely used the bathroom for 10 minutes and came right out here after the bell rang. It's allowed, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Blossom practically screamed at Brick, jumping up from her seat and grabbing hold of Brick's digital watch, ripping it clean off his wrist. She felt ice encase the watch halfway through her speech, and she saw the block of frozen liquid explode into bits of icy flakes, red plastic and fizzing wires as she crushed it in her iron grip.

Brick sat, completely stunned, with his sandwich still in his mouth. His left hand hovered, frozen in place, above his knees. Blossom panted, hard. She had never lost her temper before like this, but then again, she had never gotten a B+ on any assignment or test. Why was it that Brick was the _only one_ who could push her buttons and get her this mad? _What an i__rritating jerkwad_.

Blossom had unleashed a little of her bottled fury, and she was regaining her usual tranquil demeanour once again. She slowly lowered her eyes to look at the piece of work clamped between palm and fingers. Blossom gasped in absolute horror, mortified by the realization of what she had just done.

"Oh, oh, Brick, I'm so sorry, I-I-I didn't know what I was doing, and I was flipping out, and I-I accidentally might have... I'm so sor-"

"Nah, that's fine, it's old junk anyway." Brick slowly said, lowering the sandwich from his mouth, eyes still fixed on he sizzling sparks erupting from Blossom's hand.

* * *

><p><em>Brick's POV<em>

Brick couldn't taste the chicken, or the lettuce, or any part of his wholemeal sandwich for that matter. The girl had _crushed_ his brand new watch that he had gotten just two weeks before, and he'd saved for weeks just to buy that. He could've stolen it, but then again the Rowdyruff Boys hadn't bought into crime for years.

Blossom gasped, panicking as the words tumbled clumsily out of her. "Oh, oh, Brick, I'm so sorry, I-I-I didn't know what I was doing, and I was flipping out, and I-I accidentally might have... I'm so sor–"

He wanted to be mad, and if they were eight again he probably would've shot eye beams at her all the way to Mexico, but he just _couldn't_. He understood her pain, a girl with so much self-appointed expectations on her shoulders, pressured to be perfect all the time. He had always known that it was only a matter of time before the tiniest failure would cause Blossom to snap, but he never imagined that his brand new sleek collection digital watch would be crushed alongside her.

"Nah, that's fine, it's old junk anyway." Brick slowly said, lowering the sandwich from his mouth, eyes still fixed on he sizzling sparks erupting from Blossom's hand.

_My watch, my poor watch_, Brick whined internally as he looked on wistfully at the shattered fragments of his hard earned money. He shuddered slightly at the memory of having to dog-sit for 5 households, cleaning up after the tens of dogs that seemed to enjoy leaving him 'gifts' _everywhere_. Gah, t'was a disgusting time.

He shut out Blossom's apology for a while, reflecting and trying to find any ounce of anger for what she had done. The deeper he dug, the more empathy and sympathy he felt for her. He wanted to offer her the other half of the sandwich, maybe fail the next English test or two, just so he wouldn't have to see her cry. _Dang, I'm getting soft, what's happening to me?!_ Blossom Utonium, the girl who was once his archenemy, who even killed him when they were five and mocked their reborn hairstyles, had just obliterated his new _Sleek Collection_ watch. Surely, he must feel some kind of outrage somewhere? An urge to break her fingers maybe?

Brick fingered his cap restlessly, in a sort of daze as he tried to quell his confusion. He felt a light tap on his shoulders, causing him to look up with a start.

"Brick? Are you okay? I'm really sorry." Blossom trailed off as she hung her head in shame. Oddly enough, a wave of pity washed over Brick and he couldn't resist feeling sorry for her.

Brick set the other half of his sandwich down on the bench, and flew right up in front of Blossom, who stared at him with a 'deer caught in headlights' expression. Hmm, she looked cute when she did that.

"What? What're you doing? Something on my face?"

"We're going somewhere. Now."

"It's lunch, I'm not cutting school."

"Lunch isn't school, Einstein. It's a break during which curriculum rules don't apply."

"Bu–but you can't just leave your sandwich here, that's littering."

"Look, are we going to stand here, on in my case, float here the whole day or do you actually want my help?"

Blossom blinked, clearly puzzled by what Brick had said. She scooped up the sandwich and zipped right over to dump it in the trash can, right before taking off into the pastel blue sky, leaving a cotton candy-pink streak in her wake. Brick laughed drily to himself, before zooming right after her.

He took the lead, bringing them over Townsville's modern skyline, through clouds and past trees, till they were above Townsville Park.

"Brick, why are we here? We don't have much time left. We have AP Biology next, and I can't afford to turn in my assignment la–"

"Blossy, would you just calm down for a second? We have 45 minutes, I'd say that's more than enough time."

Blossom sighed and shrugged. Brick could tell she was distressed, and though he felt sorry for her, he couldn't help but feel that she was predominantly responsible for the immense pressure she put on herself.

"Okay, sorry, so what are we doing here?"

"How long can you hold your breath?"

Blossom made a face, "You came all this way to ask me how long I can stay underwater?"

"No, I'm asking how long can you hold your breath for? I'm sensing a lot of pent up anger in there, so why not get into the thermosphere and let it out? Like, scream, blast some asteroids with your ice stuff or some crap like that. Works for me when Butch pisses me off."

"Watch your language. So, you're telling me to go out into space to let off steam?"

"Yeah, it's not like anyone's gonna see or hear you. Just don't blow up the satellite, I can't lose my internet too."

Blossom flushed and kept her eyes fixed towards the stars as she shot up into space, leaving Brick floating in mid-air, a bored look on his face. He hummed aimlessly as he watched the clouds drift serenely beneath him. He felt his mind clear and was overcome by a sense of peace, and nervousness... and stupidity. _Brick, you idiot, why'd you bring her here? If she asks you why, what're you going to say? _Huh, he actually hadn't considered that till now. _Maybe I should leave first? No, then she'll think that I intentionally brought her out here to prove that she's spiralling into delinquency or whatever. Urgh, think, Brick, think_.

Brick spotted a flash of pink, and he whipped around to face Blossom, who didn't have those stress lines creased on her forehead. Her pink eyes brimmed with relief and a sort of hopefulness, as they always did. That small smile was back on her lips, and her cheeks had that pretty rosiness to them. Blossom was back.

Blossom sighed contently as she stretched her arms out, relaxing and feeling renewed.

"Thanks, Brick, that actually really helped! How long was I up there for?"

"Sorry, Blossy, you kinda broke my watch, so... I don't know."

Blossom smiled sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs and nervously scraping at the polish on her nails.

"Riiiight, heh, sorry about that, I'll get you a new one!"

Brick waved his hand, as if to dismiss what she'd said. "Nah, don't bother, it was cheap junk."

They made their way back to school silently, an awkward tension between them. Brick was just really tired, and he really didn't feel like speaking to anyone for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Brick?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, Brick, for today, and I'm sorry that I called your hat stupid, and for breaking your watch."

"It really is stupid, huh? The hat?"

"No, I think it's kinda cute that you've been wearing it since we were five. Now, we get why it was so oversized back then." Blossom laughed lightly as they meandered through the clouds.

Brick fought the urge to blush at her compliment. He made a mental note to get his emotions in check, it was getting way outta control.

"But, why'd you do it though?"

Brick blinked at her question. _Crap, crap, what now?!_

He met her pink eyes and tried his hand at a little white lie. "You're the only one who's worthy of competing with me. If you suddenly didn't feel like trying anymore, then school would just be boring. I mean, it'd be easier to place first, but then it's no fun. Can't have that, now can we?"

As they landed in the courtyard, Blossom thanked Brick yet again before dashing off to the cafeteria to get a salad in the remaining 20 minutes of lunch. Brick stood alone in the deserted courtyard, hands jammed into the pockets of his hoodie. He just couldn't seem to figure out why he felt so full, so satisfied after having eaten only half a sandwich. Maybe he was coming down with the AB bug, yeah, that'd probably explain his sudden lack of appetite. He scuffed his shoe against the worn concrete floor as he made his way back to the school building, suppressing the flutters in his chest.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ person POV_

It had been 3 days after Blossom's break down, and Brick gave himself a mental pat on the back for getting her back in the game. She had bounced out of their English and Physics classes, with a huge smile plastered on her face after receiving her pop quizzes back. She'd even congratulated Brick on his draw with her on their latest History assignment.

He popped his knuckles on his way to his locker, carelessly spinning the dial on the lock. He threw open the metal door to find a nicely wrapped package sitting atop his chemistry textbook. _Weird._ He tore the pink wrapping paper off the square plastic box and his heart stopped – it was a brand new _Sleek Collection_ watch. It was _the_ watch. His beloved red watch! A genuine smile spread across Brick's face, one of those rare moments when he felt that his usual smirk just didn't make the cut.

He picked up the card that was hidden under the box, and carefully peeled the envelope open.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Brick<em>

_I'm really sorry about the watch, I really didn't know it was one of those Sleek Collection digital watch thingies (well, I do now, but that's not the point). I felt really awful about breaking it so I got you a new one. You didn't have to lie and say that it was cheap junk, you know, it didn't exactly make me feel like a saint. __Thanks for the pep talk the other day, and for helping me let off steam. Who knew that you'd have the makings of a therapist? _

_Anyway, happy 17__th__ birthday, genius, have a great day! _

_Love,_

_Blossy_

_PS. It wasn't hard to crack the code for the lock, so you should probably change it before someone steals your books._

* * *

><p>Brick smiled, she was the only person he knew who would worry about books being stolen.<p>

"Thanks, Blossy." He muttered to himself.

He knew how much she hated that nickname, but he couldn't help but laugh a little as he pictured her deadpanned stare that buzzed with irritation at being called that.

Blossom grinned as she watched from around the corner, her acute sense of hearing coming in handy. She thought that signing off as 'Blossy' was a nice touch. And who ever said that Blossom Utonium didn't have a sense of humour? True, she did hate it when people called her that, but then again, it was Brick. And Brick had always been an exception.


End file.
